As It Is
by CorruptCreature
Summary: Set moments after Yakone's trial proceedings. Nothing's worse than bearing a burden alone, and all Katara wanted from him was to know what was wrong. Kataang. Rated for brief scenes of nudity.
1. Promises

**A/N:Cat-Stat-Ave was the creative inspiration for this story, so if you must credit someone and shower them with praise then praise her… I'm assuming she's a girl, I'd feel like a creep for asking and besides that I have a 50% percent chance of being right. Reviews are appreciated as well, and I have tough skin, so don't be afraid to tell me if there was something you thought I could change or make better… constructive criticism helps us all. =) **

Chapter 1  
Promises

It didn't shock him, as he rode home on Appa, Yakone trying to escape. He should have seen it coming, though he couldn't have. Yakone bended using only his mind, making his bending almost instantaneous and second nature as having a thought. _We never think about thoughts, they come and go. _He thought to himself, most ironically._ But we never realize how fast they travel because the time between a thought not being and being does not exist somehow, We can look back five minutes ago easily to when we thought of other things, but not to that instant, because we think of nothing else in that instant but the occurrence of the thought. _Realizing just how mind numbingly fast Yakone could bend, that there was no defense against it once he started, before hand he had reasons of a possible escape attempt and danger to the city. Now he was certain he'd done the right thing in taking the crime lord's bending away, he would be too dangerous otherwise, even locked up, there's no armor made out of some special material that makes one immune to bloodbending, nothing her knew of anyway.

Just then Aang noticed a small bruise on the inside of his right wrist. Bloodbending does such things, during the time a person or animal is bended, they are like puppets on strings, in the cases in which he had taken accounts of Yakone's victims and his own unique experiences with being bended himself. He found that the blood vessels projected through the skin causing severe bruising within hours of the attack, stretching the skin beyond it's own elasticity. Others reported nerve damage to affected limbs and even paralysis.

Aang remembered one young boy in particular, he had been walking along the road and gotten in Yakone's way when he was making a getaway two years ago, still a smalltime crook, Nauta a young boy of twelve saw the police chasing Yakone and froze his feet to the cobblestone street to help.

Without a second thought, Yakone bloodbended the boy, and threw him into a nearby brick building.

The Avatar and his wife set up a healer's sanctum on Avatar Island in the east wing of the mansion after Yakone's first acquittal from the first of many trials. Katara and Aang worked tirelessly healing whoever came asking for aid. The wife of the Avatar was now 42 years old and Republic City's most prominent healer.

Knelt customarily with her calves bent under her thighs, in this way she was elevated over her patients at just the right angle and also allowed her to focus her chi to her hands easier, allowing her to heal wounds faster and more efficiently. Katara bended another two cups of water from the basin, beside the earthen exam table where the boy lay. His mother sat on a chair near the boy's head and held the hand closest to her of her young son. The water ball split into two smaller ones, about the size of a fist. "Let's try again." Katara, moved the large balls up to the main joints that made up the boys legs, first the ankles, then the knees and finally the hips, she then brought the balls back down the length of the entirety of each leg, and repeated this for several minutes.

It broke Katara's heart to shake her head and say, "I'm sorry Nauta, but this is beyond my abilities." Katara told the 12-year-old waterbender reservedly. "You healed countless solders suffering from being chi blocked didn't you Lady Katara?" Nauta's mother asked disheartened.

"This is different, those soldiers were chi blocked temporarily, had we not been there the soldiers would have been fine a couple hours later." Aang explained. "This is permanent nerve damage we are trying to heal." Aang rubbed his head for a brief moment, thinking hard. He then sprang into action. Rushing over to his wife and where she knelt. "Katara may sit next to you?" As an airbender Aang was always unnecessarily polite even in matter of life and death.

"Of course but what-" Katara then noticed Aang immediately bend the water out of the bowl and above the boy just like she did before. First the ankles and knees and lastly the hips before continuing this same process for several minutes as he explained what he was about to do. "Katara, what is the avatar state?" Aang's question caught her off guard and she was bewildered why he would ask her this now.

She thought for a moment, as it was hard to describe. "The same being's essence transferring from one body to the next and the physical manifestation of the bending arts made flesh, Aang I know what it is but what's your point?" Katara asked still confused.

"It's also connected to the spirit world, the bridge between one life and the next." Aang told her. Not removing his eyes from his work on the boy. His gaze hard and concentrated. "All life." He said with a smile.

"Perhaps by entering the avatar state, I can heal his legs by calling upon the spirit world itself and bring new life into them." Aang's expression softened. "Nautau." The Avatar began. "This may hurt…you need to be brave." And without another word, Aang's Tattoos and eyes began to glow and then stopped when Aang breathed out, the clear sign that Aang was in complete control of what he was doing and simply knew what the all the past avatars knew. The water from all the nearby vessels in the room with held water for drinking or flower vases and for keeping various herbs and plants sustained for use in herbal remedies, culminated to one massive razor thin sheet of glowing water that glowed so intensely with light that everyone except the Avatar shut their eyes. Nauta groaned in pain as he evidently started to heal. Drop by drop the spirit energy infusing the water dissipated into the Nauta's legs, and as the light slowly faded minute by minute all that was left was the sheet of water, still hovering barely six inches over his lower half of his body. The water then separated instantly and coasted peacefully back to the original spots from which they gathered. the boy hugged the Avatar in gratitude and told him that was the first time he'd seen Aang in the avatar state… and how cool it was.

The mother thanked both Avatar and Katara before departing, tears of joy in her eyes. The last thing Aang remembered was their final conversation before closing up for the night. "What sort of monster bloodbends a child?" Aang asked her. " The same kind that taught me about bloodbending. Monsters don't belong in this city… you promise me you'll find Yakone and bring him down." Aang just nodded. "We will."

That was a good day, Aang thought. Through everything, it was nice to have a small victory here and there. But it was finally over, and he fulfilled his promise he made two years ago to his wife. Aang smiled. Today was also a good day. He looked down at his wrist again, this time with reprehension and concern, and saw that the bruising was all the way up his arm. He promised her this very morning he wouldn't get hurt… some promises are harder to keep than others. _Just another normal trial, _He told himself. He sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes with one hand while still maintaing control of Appa's reins. In that moment he decided she can't know what had happened to him or anyone else that was there today.


	2. Arrival

**A/N: Okay, so this is now officially a collaboration of effort between myself and the previously mentioned ****Cat-Stat-Ave of . ****Over the course of the past day, she gave me a few photos and I chose one, unfortunately I can't post the link or even the photo from photobucket... can't have everything I suppose. =(**

Chapter 2  
Speak To Me

With the island now in sight, Aang pulled Appa's reins slightly to the left, this turn Appa knew well at this point in the flight back home, Appa licked his lips as he spotted the the numerous trees, especially grown for the sky bison as a treat. To us they'd taste too sweet to eat, like dipping your tongue in sugar. But to a sky bison, because of their large mouths, the taste dissipates to a very subtle sweetness akin to cherries. The monks had nicknamed them honey fruit for this very reason.

Appa got more excited as they got closer, and sped up a little as they began to descend. Aang wasn't worried however, Appa was always very cautious of his riders, especially his life long companion, for Appa his hunger always came second next to Aang. He'd never let anything happen to him.

Just ten feet before touching down Aang jumped off and glided back to the ground without any effort "Go for it buddy." He told Appa with a laugh know full well what was coming next, Appa flapped his tail one single time hit the ground running to the neatly rowed trees. His large form quaking the ground slightly as Aang just calmly walked over to where Appa was now almost frantic with anticipation, the tree littered with the fruit he'd longed for minutes ago, now just seconds away. The fruits were the same shape, and about half the size of a watermelon, with the dull and washed out green color of a honeydew melon.

Aang threw one underhand towards Appa, who instinctively caught it in his mouth. Aang could see Appa's eyes close as he began to munch on what must have been the best tasting thing ever. Beyond their abilities as airbenders, sky bison have a unique outlook of staying in the moment, enjoying every little experience to it's fullest potential. Airbenders needed this for focus, not thinking about anything but what was in front of them. They had to, their entire methodology of combat revolved around being five steps ahead of your opponent. _It's about being where your opponent is about to be every time he turns to face you._ Aang mused.

Aang, tired from the day's events decided to just drop right where he stood and lay on the grass. He breathed a sigh and smiled as he forgot his current predicament and imagined what the clouds looked like. A gopher-rabbit was situated to the left; a wolf-bat was chasing it, and a platypus-bear to the right of them. Deciding he'd rest his eyes, he closed them with great relief.

After about a minute he decided to head into the house. Before he did so, Appa walked over to Aang and licked his face in thanks for the melon. "You want another one Appa?" Aang asked rubbing the bison's forehead. Usually Appa only got one melon at the end of each day, so when he heard the airbender's words he roared with approval. "Thought so, but I need a favor." Aang told the sky-bison in a whisper as he picked the ripe fruit off the tree. "Don't tell Katara I have this?" He quickly showed Appa the inside of his right arm, which had bruises all the way up stopping just below the elbow. "Okay?" Appa nodded with a quiet and short growl, signaling he understood.

Suddenly hands cupped his eyes, and he froze in surprise. Knowing full well that it was his wife standing behind him, the smell of her hair catching his nose as it dangled partially over his face. _Nothing's wrong Aang, remember that._ He told himself.

"Hey sweetie." Aang said smiling, Katara giggled behind him. Wrapping her arms now fully around his torso she hugged him from behind. "How'd the trial go?" Aang turned to face Katara, who aged beautifully, her hair had lightened somewhat from being in the sunlight for so many years, instead of a dark brown, it was now a fair hazelnut color with no white strands as of yet. With all the responsibilities a full time herb and plant nursery and healing position, with patient in different states of mend she had little to no time to visit either the northern or southern water tribes.

She still looked young for 42 however, the few lines in her face she did have were shallow and added character, she had changed her outfit to reflect her water tribe heritage and pay respects to the air nomads, her new garb had the same design as her thin warm weather dress, she wore under her parka, except it was the bright yellow the air nomad monks wore and had long flowing sleeves, and orange at the seam. She had also had no need of the dark blue tights and instead opted to have loose fitting cord woven cloth pants in orange made. The final touch to her new outfit was the sandalwood medallions attached to either end of her hair loopies. Each alternated between carrying the symbol for air and water; symbolizing her union to the man she loved.

"Where's Tenzin?" Aang asked curiously looking around for any sign of their now 12-year-old son.

"With Aunt Suki." Katara beamed with excitement. "So we have the whole house to ourselves for the entire night." She kissed his temple and as he got off the grass and brushed himself off. He now felt guilty, but he stuck to his promises as always. He simply didn't know how to tell her he'd broken his, strangely he knew it wasn't his fault but he couldn't help feeling the way he did. "So I was thinking." The waterbender began seductively. "We could have dinner, go for a swim in the baths." She told him, trailing a finger over the back of his neck.

Aang had as of a few months ago, at the behest of Katara, bended out a large portion earth and turned the thirty-two foot diameter crater into a sauna, which was heated perpetually by a large crack where heat regularly escaped for the earth's center, which conveniently was the result of Aang creating Air Temple Island in the first place. The end result was an outdoor heated bath, the perimeter of which was created from innumerable pillars of earth interconnecting. They were still rough and jutted up towards the sky in a non-uniform pattern, almost how the tide comes onto a beach unevenly when sliding along the sand. And the structure was just deep enough for someone of Aang or Katara's age to stand, which worked wonderfully when they played waterball tag.

Or in the case of Aang, who needed to train regularly to keep in shape and not be atrophied by age, one could swim laps from one end to the other. Aang would regularly choose to meditate underwater, as it eased the transfer between this world and the spirit world.

Aang reluctantly declined as he told her he needed to send word to Toph by messenger hawk to see if she needed anything during her time in RPD's triage unit after the trial, as they had no time for pleasantries when recapturing Yakone. "I'll be ten minutes at the most, go get changed, I'll be in to help with dinner." Katara walked away with a smile, slightly disappointed but thankfully not suspicious.

Aang waited ten minutes then when he was sure his wife was out of earshot he opened his glider and flew to the east wing of the mansion. Making tiny aircushions under his feet to make his landing totally silent.

Luckily one of Zuko's last teachings to the avatar was the blue spirit's unnatural infiltration and stealth techniques along with a few misdirection tactics. It was during this teaching with Aang and noticing how amazingly efficient Zuko's own techniques were when augmented with airbending.

When he arrived at the back entrance of the east wing, he stood for a moment and remembered Zuko's primary teaching to apply to every technique. _Move as though you do not move, as if your surroundings move around you but you stay still._ Aang took in three short breaths as he closed his eyes he remembered his teacher's words, then focused on his task. Suddenly, from this seemingly peaceful position, his mind moved in slow motion.

Quickly, Aang gently blew open the latch on the shutters that led into the Healer's Sanctum. He flew through the window headfirst and blew a short puff of air to slow his decent to the floor, he twirled in mid air to slow himself even further landing perfectly on one palm with his legs spread for balance, he stayed this way for a couple seconds and listened. When he was sure Katara had heard nothing, Aang kicked his feet to one side and stood up straight feet together. From here he crouched and walked so his feet didn't have so far to travel to the floor when taking a step.

Finding the Jin Bei root he needed for the worst of the bruising that had now spread from his arm to his shoulder and to the nape of his neck.

Suddenly he heard a noise at the door, a scratching like… claws! _Oh no. Momo this is not a good time. _Aang thought suddenly, Katara had closed the door to the Sanctum, which also happened to be where Momo spent most of his time sleeping as he enjoyed the smell of the various species of moss and tree bark that permeated the room. "Momo? Did I shut the door again on you? I'm sorry, let me dry my hands and I'll get that for you." Aang had mere seconds to exit the room; there wasn't enough time to go out the way he came in, no chance.

His eyes began searching the room for a possible solution. Then he found it, His personal patient exam table, the cloth had fallen off to one side and the underneath was a storage bin for towels and blankets and the like. Quickly diving underneath and curling so his body was hidden by the lopsided linen sheet, He waited as the doorknob turned, and the door swung open gently and Momo wobbled in on four legs, the years had turned his hedonistic attitude about snacks tragically against him, Momo now had baby fat in his cheeks and while his legs were somewhat muscular his belly looked like had been digesting a grapefruit for the last twenty eight years.

He could still fly, but just barely a couple feet off the ground and only for seconds at a time. The lemur scurried into the room and instantly Aang regretted choosing this spot for hiding. There was Momo staring in confusion at his human companion laid motionless in the place where the lemur usually slept. "What's wrong Momo, is something there?" Katara cooed at the lemur.

Katara turned and tapped her foot in irritation. "Aang didn't remake the exam table before we left yesterday "Avatar or not, that man is still as stubborn as Toph about the weirdest things." Katara began to walk toward the table. Aang held his breathe, and thought of nothing else but not making any noise. That was before he realized something was pulling at him near his waist… Momo was pulling at Aang's robe.

**A/N: I'll update as soon as I can, as I go back to work on sunday. But I'll try and get the next chapter done when I'm able.**


	3. Speak To Me

Chapter 3  
Speak To Me

Momo chattered to get Katara's attention, which seemed fixated on making sure the sheet on the table was even end to end. Luckily Katara's cleanliness worked in the avatar's favor this moment. She picked Momo up by his belly too quickly to see what the lemur was grasping. She turned and walked away cradling the lemur like a newborn; the one thing he hated but she did it anyway. Aang quickly rolled silently over top of the towels just as Katara peeked over her shoulder at where Aang literally was just hiding. She shook her head.

"Momo what's wrong with sleeping anywhere else?" She said scolding him, looking at the hand towels that were once folded, but now looked like the lemur had a fight with a cat-owl. Some of the small cloths were simply pushed to one side, others looked deliberately unfolded.

Suddenly Katara sniffed the air and remembered the meal she was preparing. Katara's eyes darted toward the kitchen with delight, even though her tone was that of annoyance as she said. "Where's Aang I wonder? He said he'd only be a moment or two, writing to Toph still I suppose." Aang was a little surprised; he thought he heard a hint of jealousy. Apparently he was right because the last thing he heard before the door closed Katara sighed with a laugh. "Get a grip Katara, this is Toph, she'd knock you in the head if she wanted Aang, not go behind your back." She smiled as she remembered just how much he cared about her and she for him. "I love you too sweetie."

Aang's heart sank as he heard this. _What am I doing?_ He thought. _I'm not keeping my promise; I'm making myself feel better about lying to Katara as though covering up what happened will make it go away._

"Katara." He called getting up from behind the table. He found her lifting the iron lid from the giant pot that hung over the fireplace Aang bended out of the wall when the house was first built. She inspected the contents of sea prunes and chard; he could tell it was still going to be a few more minutes just from a quick glance.

"So you were there." She smiled disdainfully, not turning to face him. "Is there something I should know?"

"I lied to you. But I realized in doing so that I was just making things more complex than they need be." Aang told his love. "I realized that had I just told you about it, that you'd understand…. and-" Aang's voice began to quiver as he said this, suddenly the entire weight of what he'd done in totality. Katara turned and hugged him catching him as his knees gave way.

"It's okay…" She kissed his forehead. "As fragile as leaves in the air itself my love." She wrapped him tighter as tears fell but he didn't cry strangely.

"I lied Katara to you, again." Aang spoke to a spot on the cobblestone kitchen floor with an analytical and self-loathsome look on his face. "There's no excuse and I'm so sorry."

"Listen to me…" She cupped his check in her hand and turned his head to look at her. "You had noble intentions this time, we were still kids back then… you're the avatar, you always seem to find danger if it doesn't find you first." Aang looked to her and smiled.

"How do you always know how to pull me back from hating myself?" He asked wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"I'm a healer Aang, besides being your wife." She smiled and caressed his cheek. Katara's tone turned to concern as she touched his afflicted shoulder and noticed the bruise.

"How are you not furious with me?" Aang said suddenly bewildered and coming to his senses.

"You're too silly to stay mad at, and partly because of what I just finished telling you… I know you had good reasons, not wanting me to worry, of course I want you to be careful, but I also know you can take care of yourself. Now pick yourself up. The sea prunes will be ready and then it's just the rice that needs to be steamed, which you yourself can do quicker than any fireplace." She said, trying to lift his self-confidence.

As Katara and Aang got older, their tastes changed dramatically. Aang now loved the taste of sea prunes as much as any southern tribe warrior.

The two then got to their feet, and brushed off their robes, making sure all the folds hung just as before. They ate and Aang explained the whole trial and what had happened with the escape, and the finality of Yakone having his bending removed. "I wonder what it's like?" Aang asked curiously.

"Having your bending taken away?" Katara asked in reply, she thought for a moment as she chewed on a sea prune. She swallowed and told him. "Most people rely on their bending as their job Aang, like me as a healer. Or Toph's squads of metalbenders… but on a spiritual level I imagine it feels like having a vital part of who you are removed." Katara satisfied with her thought process, popped another prune in her mouth.

"You're going on the assumption that most benders identify themselves as just benders." Aang told her, finding a funny side to the grim conversation.

"Don't you identify with your bending, your status as the avatar?" Katara asked seriously. Katara knew better of course, but her point was valid.

"It's a title and it's what I am in my present form, but I identify as 'Aang'." He explained. "I don't refer to you as 'waterbender'… you're Katara."

"True enough." Katara changed back to the original conversation as Aang cleared her now empty bowl from the solid earthen table. Stealing a kiss as he passed and his beard tickling her ever slightly.

Regardless. I'm sure it's a very traumatic thing to have happen. If I couldn't bend I… I don't." She trailed off, suddenly realizing just how horrible the actual experience would be. "Oh speaking of which." She called after him as he walked off. She rose quickly and followed him. "We should go to the baths don't you think, think you could heal yourself in the avatar state?" She wasn't paying attention and nearly bumped into him as he stopped suddenly.

"Actually." Aang began as he turned to face the waterbender. He put the bowls down on the slate countertop. He looked down as he reached to hold both her hands, entwining their fingers. "Can you do it? You have good hands." Aang smiled.

Katara just blushed furiously as he let go of her hands and instead placed them on her back, pulling her in close. He kissed her and she lost herself in this man, thinking that his seemingly infinite powers extended to being able to make her swoon for him every time he kissed her in such a passionate fashion.

She moaned in protest as he ended their kiss. Catching her breath as her heart beat quickly subsided from a speed she hadn't felt in months. "Sure, I could do that, give me two minutes to change." Katara told him. Giving him one more quick kiss before running off to their bedroom.

**A/N: Chapter 4 should be up soon guys... just give me till wednesday at the latest. **


	4. Where We Meet

Chapter 4

Where We Meet

Aang had lit the lanterns that hung in the trees surrounding the watery enclosure, for it was nearly dusk. Aang waited for Katara fully submerged in the bath-like warm water, meditating beneath the surface. With no air except that which resided in his lungs.

It was his way of pushing his limits outside of training physically, and it also let him know he still had some; it let him know he was still just human. The disconnection from the rest of humanity from using the avatar state, and doing things no individual bender could do put doubts into his mind as to whether this was true.

The simple pleasures of meditating on a hard surface like the natural stone floor of the baths, dark as it were in contrast with the green grass and compelling blue eyes… the dark skin. Aang's vision became less and less foggy by the second as he opened his eyes, revealing Katara in her nethers, standing over him at the edge of the pool of water where he sat just below.

They stared at one another for minutes it seemed. He had not seen his wife in her purest form in months, the way she smiled was different, the way she walked and leg by leg, inch by inch, joined him in the watery world only they shared in this moment.

Katara swam to him, where the Avatar still sat cross-legged waiting for her. Aang reached out his arms as she approached; cradling her in his arms as she sat with the backs of her knees bent around one arm as he gently supported her head with his one free hand. Aang then pushed up from sitting into a standing position, something much easier to do in five and a half feet of water. Aang's upper torso raised out of the water still holding Katara, where only her head and bits of her legs were exposed to open air.

"Aang we should start-" She was interrupted by sudden sensations and bit her lower lip as Aang began moving his fingertips up and down her thighs, occasionally stopping to playfully pull at her toes. "Heal you… oh spirits." She sighed, drinking in her warm feelings as the strong hand that held her head now shifted to move the resting place to the crook of the elbow. The hand now freely grazed Katara's shoulder blades.

She giggled and he smiled as wave after wave of pleasure moved through her, pumped through her veins until she could literally feel her heartbeat in her fingertips. "Aang I…" The Avatar simply nodded and understood.

"Don't worry, this isn't incidental… sexual arousal makes chi in the body flow better and stronger." He reminded her. She shivered with pleasure and closed her eyes, "oh yes." she sighed as his fingers came closer and closer to her rose. Tickling her as he brushed his fingers lightly against the auburn hair, and occasionally making tight slow circles on the warm surface of her lips.

"You have to…" She said between almost pained moans as he continued his exploration. "You have to stop though, because I don't want you to stop." Katara threw her head back as he kissed her, his lips still wet from their earlier submersion.

After it was over, Aang lowered his left arm to his side, letting her stand up. Aang moved to the shallow three and half foot depth and sat on the steps, so that now only his head was out of the water. "You're beautiful." Katara smiled at her husband's comment and blushed as she replied. "Thanks." Katara walked over to Aang, she examined the extent of the damage as the waterbender sat next to him. Her hands enveloped in her element as she touched his afflicted arm. Luckily, thanks to Aang's meditation beforehand the bruising hadn't spread further than his shoulder. It wasn't long before her hands began to glow. Aang sighed deeply with relief as the bruises receded and her healing touch made the water she was bending quite a bit warmer than where she had acquired it.

She was done, his original skin color returned to the arm. He began opening and closing his fingers into a fist. "Couldn't have done it better myself." Aang smiled. Katara just playfully nudged him in the ribs. Knowing he was teasing her "Thanks." He shifted himself wrapped his arms around her from behind, the flesh on the underside of her breasts grazing against his arms.

To her, this was more sensual and fulfilling than making actual love, even though her lover pressed against her rose as he sat behind her. He was clad in his bathing trunks and just this feeling of him being so physically close was enough to send her to ecstasy. She began involuntary rubbing against him, her body wanting so much more now. Whimpers from her lover were her reward.

The water was something they could share, on a spiritual level with both of them being waterbenders. She closed her eyes as she felt the droplets fall from her breasts splashing onto his arms. They were dripping with her element and Katara was getting wetter by the second. She was sent over the edge when Aang buried his nose in her hair. "Aang." She whispered his name.

He kissed her shoulder and asked. "Shall we go inside?" Katara nodded as she craned her neck back to meet her lips to his. Aang picked her up in his arms. He couldn't help how she looked just then, her eyes wanted him now. She was dripping wet her hair matted her face or draped her breasts, meeting those curves perfectly. Her nipples stood on end as he gently started to dry them off using a gentle breeze, so as not to break the mood as they walked back toward where they would be satisfied in each other's love and skin.

**A/N: So unfortunately I can't expand on the chapter any further since it may or may not get it purged. I haven't a clue as to whether that's still going on or not. If someone could enlighten me, I'd be willing to open this fic back up and just make the last chapter a lemon. I'm hesitant to post an expanded version on though, the lemons there are so high caliber and I'm not practiced with writing "in depth" detailed lemons.**


End file.
